


a peter parker and mj love story

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short Story, the best love story ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short peter parker / mj love story <3 :)





	a peter parker and mj love story

after dying, coming back to life, pining over each other, and almost getting killed by a psychopath, mj and peter parker _finally_ started dating (awww)

then their parents Marvel and Sony divorced boom dead the end 

  


_ el fin _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE BTW 
> 
> probably the best thing I've ever written in my damn life


End file.
